The First Three Months!
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty and Matts thoughts on their first three months of dating.... One shot


**Authors Note: Here is a one shot about Matt and Betty because they're really cute together!**

_Betty woke up with a smile on her face as she laid in bed._

She was snuggled underneath cream colored sheets and a light blue comforter as she took in the smell of after shave and soap. She giggled softly as she thought of the man that just happened to be in the other room making breakfast. She stretched her body then swung her legs over the side of the bed. She picked up a shirt that was thrown over a chair and put it on. Betty walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen and took in the view.

Betty couldn't get over after three months of dating this man that he still had the ability to take her breath away. He was so compassionate, good looking, and unbelievably sexy it should have been a crime. He was standing at the stove with his back facing her that she just couldn't help but giggle. He was wearing his jeans from the night before that hung low on his hips.... And nothing else....

_Betty never thought she would have ended up dating Matt, but, boy did life throw you curve balls. _

Matt was really persistent at first almost to the point that she wanted to scratch her eyeballs out. When they were partnered up she was less than thrilled. She wanted to work with Jenny from the New York Review, not Sport's Guy.

He slowly though started to grow on her and helped her find her niche in her job. He even admitted that he just wanted to get to know her, not fashion, and Betty had to admire him for that.

_When Matt had first asked her for drinks she wasn't completely one hundred percent sure about it_.

Of course, that was after Marc had to clue her in that he had asked her out for drinks as a date not to help her with an assignment for YETI. Betty blushed and felt completely stupid, because, she should have picked up on that herself.

On their first date Betty thought Matt was a little bit of a Gary Stu... He was too perfect but then he did something that a Gary Stu wouldn't do, he forgot his wallet.

After their first date, Betty felt more comfortable with Matt. She liked that he made her feel at ease and could make her laugh without even trying.

_On date number five Matt surprised her by kissing her just outside the restaurant they had been eating at. _

Betty remembered that it was the best first kiss she had ever had and found it romantic. She also remembered that the kiss itself had lasted exactly five minutes and made her weak in the knees. She was glad Matt had both hands on her lower back or she would have fallen over.

_Matt smiled when he heard that cute giggle from behind him._

He never thought in a million years that this unique woman would be everything he wanted an more in a woman. She took him by surprise the first time he saw her at YETI. He actually was like everyone else when he first saw her; speechless was a word he would use to describe his thoughts. When she opened her mouth though he was intrigued and found she was really smart, interesting, and cared about the world.

When he first asked her out for drinks he was nervous, so, he sprouted out a list of all his accomplishments. _Sure Matt, come off like a Gary Stu!_ He knew he blew it when Marc laughed at him when Betty turned him down.

But Betty surprised him by calling him the next day to meet up for drinks...

Then he thought that she was still hung up on her last boyfriend while they had a few drinks... Matt couldn't suppress the thoughts of _how much of a tool Henry was to let Betty go._ Then Betty did the un thinkable she told him she likes him but she didn't want it to be complicated....

When he showed up at her work the next day man did he get an ear fill from the reception desk..._Not that he would mind if Betty wanted to sleep with him..._ He apologized to Betty about asking her out when she was still not over Henry.... She told him that, that chapter in her life was over and done with but she didn't really want to complicate their lives when she did that with Henry....

Matt told her that he thought that two people who share the same passion in life might actually be a good thing... _He had to admit that he was proud of himself for that one_... She must of thought so too because she met him for drinks again..

_He found things about her after three months of dating that threw him for a loop_.

She was incredibly beautiful for one and he wasn't talking about her heart. He loved the way her hair smelled of strawberries and vanilla right after her shower. He liked to run his fingers through it when he was kissing her.

Her skin is always so soft to touch and he loved how her smooth leg brushed against his hairy one this morning before he got up. Her eyes had to be his favorite thing about her how she conveyed every emotion through them. They were a pretty brown and they had flecks of gold in them.

Betty came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss right in the middle of his back. "Whatever you are making smells amazing..." Betty said softly as her fingers ran across his abs.

"Blueberry pancakes for my, Fashion girl..." He let out as he turned around and placed a kiss on her lips.

"So, my Sports guy is making me pancakes?" Betty questioned as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Yep and eggs, maybe fruit, and let's not forget Canadian bacon.." He stated with a smile.

"How did you know that I love Canadian bacon?" Betty asked

"Called your dad and he told me that you love it, so, I decided to cook you some." He announced as he winked at Betty.

Betty jumped out of her chair and attacked Matt quite like she had last night. He laughed when she showered him with kisses all over his face purposely missing his lips.

He turned off the stove and pressed her back against the sterling silver refrigerator. He gently kissed her lips and tangled his fingers through her hair. Betty let out a small groan that came out more like a purr. Betty hips naturally brushed Matt's as she pressed her body closer to his and it was his turn to let out a groan.

Matt's hands brazenly ventured down her back and cupped her butt and hoisted her up.

Betty wrapped her legs around his waist as Matt pressed her body further against the refrigerator.

Betty gripped his shoulders as she felt Matt gently nibble on her bottom lip.

_Betty found some interesting tid bits about Matt last night when they decided to get a little bit more intimate. The man knew what he was doing! Go figure...._

It was always the tall, dork, and handsome guys that surprised you... With Matt being extremely smart and to Betty unbelievably good looking he had to use all that brain power for something other than his job...

Every move he made last night wasn't just for his benefit, it was for hers.. Betty actually found herself enjoying sex instead of finding other things to distract her during it.

With Walter, Betty always came home afterwards barely able to walk, sit down, and she always dreaded the next time around.

Henry was so gentle that she was bored out of her mind during the actual act of making love with him. She even found herself telling him to step it up a notch....

But with Matt she found she wanted to even do things for him that she never wanted to do for either Walter or Henry.

"Hey, Sport's guy..." Betty whispered.

"Yeah, Fashion girl..." Matt asked as he pressed his forehead to hers..

"Let's skip breakfast..." Betty said brazenly as she kissed his lips again.

"But I work so hard this morning..." He feign being insulted.

"I'm not really hungry for food anymore.. Just you.." Betty let out in husky tone of voice that made Matt's insides turn to Jell-O...

"Yah, who needs breakfast!" Matt said as he put her down just to swing her over his shoulder and swatted her butt playfully.

Betty squealed with delight as Matt brought her back in his bedroom and deposited her on the bed... He crawled and top of her and kissed her lips...Clothes came flying off and all you heard out of Betty was "Oh my God!!!"


End file.
